Loveless (Untitled)
by Miss Geoffery Chaucer
Summary: It's been 5 long years since Seimei came back and took Soubi from Ritsuka. In that time, Ritsuka has found comfort and distraction in Kio's friendship. But when Ritsuka makes an unusual request of Kio, things take an interesting turn. Could there be more to their friendship? Ritsuka/Kio, M/M relationship, explicit content. Please read author notes/introduction!
1. Introduction and Notes

**Introduction & Author Notes**

Introduction

Greetings! It has been a **long** time since I published anything here (or anywhere, for that matter!). Yes, I am aware that my Rukia/Kaien Bleach fic has been neglected for, well, longer than I care to admit. Life happened. I make no excuses, but I do sincerely apologize to anyone who is/was following that story and was excited to see an update from me, then enraged/disappointed that the update was NOT to that fic. *Sigh* All I can say is that, truly, I am sorry. I hope to one day finish that story, but in all honesty, I just cannot guarantee it right now.

Which brings me to my current story, Loveless Untitled! I have been intrigued with this manga (and to a lesser extent, the anime) since I first encountered it several years ago. I actually have two stories in progress, but this one is the one most frequently on my mind lately. It is IN PROGRESS (sorry); I don't even have a title for it yet (waiting to finish the story before picking its true title). I actually started both of my Loveless fics probably close to 2 years ago now. I wanted to wait until it was complete before I started posting it, but since this one is Ritsuka/Kio I decided to test the waters and see if there is even any interest/following for this pairing.

Notes

 **1\. I have read the rules and guidelines.** I KNOW there are not supposed to be "author's notes" chapters. I do not make a habit of doing this, but I had a fair amount of things I wanted to mention/address and didn't want to clutter the actual story chapters. Please, PLEASE, do not report me for this one time infraction.

 **2\. This story is IN PROGRESS.**

I currently have 3 complete chapters (62 pages in Word) and am two pages into chapter 4. I know my new MO was to not post a story until is was complete, but as stated above, I am kind of testing the waters to see if there is even any interest in this story/pairing. Plus, if it DOES get positive feedback, it may encourage me to actually try to find the time to finish it.

Although IN PROGRESS, the entire story is basically written in my head. I know every move the characters are going to make, every twist and turn that is going to happen, how it ends. All of it. It is planned and mapped out, so no "making it up as I go" or developing/changing the story (within reason) based on feedback/my daily whims.

In the interest of full disclosure, I have not updated this story in about a year. I am hoping that that changes, but I can't make any guarantees. Again, the hope is that if I actually do end up getting a lot of interest/positive feedback, I'll be more motivated to make time for writing again. This is NOT a plea for reviews (though what author doesn't like getting feedback?), I just want to be 100% honest. And, in the vein of being 100% honest, a lot of interest and feedback doesn't even guarantee that I WILL get back to writing it. Life is what it is, and we don't always get what we want (thanks for the words of wisdom, Rolling Stones).

I am only planning on posting chapter 1 for now (unless there is a large demand, which I'm not really expecting). As above, I am basically testing the waters here. If and when I am ready to post the entire story, it will be when the story is complete. This is to make sure that I have the chance to fully re-read (several times) the story once completed for editing/refining/corrections/continuity. There are things I don't like about this chapter, things that don't flow 100% the way I'd like. That is for another day.

 **3\. This story contains** **MALE/MALE** **relationships.** EXPLICIT male/male relationships. If this offends you or displeases you then please, PLEASE, do not even read it.

 **4\. This story contains** **EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT** **.** Like, MA+ content (is that even a rating?). Okay, maybe it's not quite that extreme. Please do not report me for this! I have been loyal to exclusively for my fan fiction needs (to the point that I didn't even realize there were othe similar sites for a long time). I don't want to have to jump ship now. As above, if this offends you or displeases you then please, PLEASE, do not proceed any further.

 **5\. This story is focused on an explicit, sexual, male/male relationship between** **RITSUKA AND KIO.** I cannot stress these 3 points enough. I don't even know if there is a following for Ritsuka/Kio out there. Soubi will be in the story, but as you find out preeeetty early on in Chapter 1, this story is going to focus on the relationship between Ritsuka and Kio. If you can't handle seeing Ritsuka with someone other than Soubi, please do me a favor and just don't read this story (unless you are OPEN to this relationship...then give it a try...you just might find you like it).

6\. The idea for this story was actually spawned while working on my OTHER Loveless story (which is Soubi/Ritsuka). This story is sort of an alternate version...it follows the canon of my other story, but goes down a different path. So if I ever get the other story up and running, it will even further flesh out some of the things in this story and vice-versa. THAT, however, is a conversation for another day.

7\. I tried to stay canon to the story where possible (for both stories). Though, admittedly, this story is pretty off-canon. But, I tired to keep details from the manga in tact and just flesh out some of the details. That being said...

8\. SPOILERS, sweetie. I'm not sure if there are actually any serious spoilers in the chapter I'm posting here, but if I post the rest of it some day there undoubtedly will be.

9\. I'm sorry for all of these notes. Again, please don't report me. I won't do this again.

10\. ENJOY! And of course, please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Please do keep criticism constructive as I would like to know what can be improved but will also cry at the drop of a hat when people are mean. So, you know, please don't be needlessly mean.

Love!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"It's late, Ritsuka; why don't you just stay here tonight? Your mom's not expecting you back anyway."

Ritsuka was pulled out of his thoughts by Kio's words. He looked up and was surprised to see they were already back at the older man's apartment. They'd spent the better part of the evening together with Natsuo and Yōuji, like so many other evenings lately. It had become a comfortable routine and, despite himself, Ritsuka found he was beginning to lighten up and enjoy life, if only a little bit, for the first time in a long time. He still missed Soubi every day, and ached for that one day a year when he was able to spend a few brief hours with him, but he was finding Kio's friendship to be a comforting and welcome distraction.

It had been five years since Seimei had come back for Soubi. Five long, lonely years. Ritsuka had spent the time training at the Seven Voices Academy on weekends and during school breaks, working to become strong enough to re-claim his fighter. Initially, Natsuo had filled in as Ritsuka's fighter during training sessions but they could only go so far. Finally, Ritsu had convinced Ritsuka to meet and train with his true fighter, the Loveless fighter. It had been beyond challenging at first; Ritsuka had been so resistant to fighting with someone other than Soubi or Natsuo that the whole endeavor was almost a lost cause. Eventually, however, he had come to accept his fighter and the Loveless pair had grown strong, far stronger than anyone had ever expected.

Although they knew where Soubi was, Ritsu forbade Ritsuka from seeing him but for once a year. His reasoning was sound; they couldn't risk Seimei figuring anything out. Initially Ritsu had been against Ritsuka seeing Soubi at all, but Ritsuka had objected so vehemently and threatened to walk out of the Seven Voices Academy altogether, forcing Ritsu to ultimately relent somewhat. Until Ritsuka was strong enough to go up against Seimei they had to remain cautious. With that much, Ritsuka agreed. So they had come to a compromise. Once a year he was able to see his blond haired fighter. But he couldn't tell Soubi anything, couldn't let Soubi know he was training or had finally met the Loveless fighter. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one messy, confusing package.

He'd chosen Soubi's birthday. Every year on September twenty-eighth he, along with Kio, Natsuo, Yōuji, Yuiko and Yayoi would go visit Soubi. They would all stay late into the night, talking and laughing and doing whatever they could to distract themselves from the apparent hopelessness of the situation. On their third visit, Soubi had asked Ritsuka to stay the night. Nothing had happened, really. They'd lain in bed holding each other and talking. Soubi had run his hands through Ritsuka's dark hair, caressing his feline ears and whispering softly that he loved Ritsuka before capturing his lips in a kiss. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, kissing until they fell asleep.

Since then it was routine that, on their annual visit, Ritsuka would stay the night. Every year they'd gone a little further, pushing the boundaries of their sanity. Every year Ritsuka wanted more but Soubi always forced them to slow back down, saying Ritsuka was still too young. He couldn't help feeling inexperienced when they were together. The things Soubi did to his body made him feel so good. He felt his stomach clench just thinking about it. He wanted to make Soubi feel the same things but was held back in his insecurities and lack of experience.

"Ritsuka? Do you want to stay?" Kio looked at him out of the corner of his eye, turning the car off and pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Oh, sure. Thanks Kio." He wondered if Kio could see the blush spreading across his face

It was a warm August evening; the summer breeze gently blew through his hair and caressed his cheek as they got out of the car and walked into the small apartment. Kio followed Ritsuka to his room reaching out to ruffle his dark hair affectionately, fingers lightly brushed along cat-like ears.

"I'm surprised you still have these ears, Ricchan," he said playfully, as if he'd been able to read Ritsuka's thoughts earlier.

"Yeah, well, you know Soubi. He still thinks I'm too young..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sure Sou-chan just doesn't want to rush anything, he doesn't want to feel like he's forcing you to do something you're not ready for." Kio responded slowly. He hadn't been expecting a serious response from the younger man.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"He should be able to tell he's not _forcing_ me to do anything. Besides, I'm not that young anymore. He can't use that excuse for much longer."

Kio raised an appraising eyebrow, feeling like he was really seeing Ritsuka for the first time in long time. They were practically eye-to-eye. When had he gotten so tall? When had he gotten that mature, determined look on his face? When had he stopped being a little kid and become a young man?

"How old are you now, anyway, Ricchan? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'll be eighteen in December."

It felt weird to talk about this with Kio but good at the same time. His friends were all getting on with their lives, doing things normal kids his age did, like exploring their sexuality. Natsuo and Yōuji had lost their ears a year ago and he sensed it was only a matter of time before Yuiko and Yayoi showed up without theirs as well. It felt too awkward to talk about these kinds of things with them. With Kio, it at least felt somewhat comfortable. He sat down on Kio's bed and looked down at his hands, avoiding the older man's eyes.

"Kio..." Ritsuka started. He was pretty sure what he was about to ask was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Yeah, Ritsuka?"

"Kio, will you show me?" Ritsuka knew he was blushing again and found it impossible to look up.

"Show you what?"

He took a deep breath before speaking again, trying to compose himself, trying to make his voice sound more confident than he felt.

"You know... When I'm with Soubi he makes me feel...really good... But he thinks I'm too young and he has to keep going slow with me. Maybe if I was more confident, more assertive, I could show him that I'm ready for more..."

"Ritsuka, what exactly are you asking me to do?"

Realization was slowly beginning to dawn on Kio and he needed to buy himself a minute to think. He felt his heart rate increasing; he'd never really thought of Ritsuka in _that_ way before but he was finding it very hard not too right now. He couldn't deny that Ritsuka had grown into a very attractive young man with a certain dark, brooding sexual appeal. Forcing himself to look away he took a slow, steadying breath.

"Kio, please..." Ritsuka looked at him, violet eyes narrowing with a sudden unspoken need, pleading with him to understand.

"Ritsuka, we can't... I can't..."

"I'm not asking you to fuck me," his voice was quiet and steady with only the barest hint of uncertainty.

Kio found the calmness of his tone almost as shocking as the bluntness and vulgarity of the words themselves. Sure, he'd heard Ritsuka curse before; he was a normal teenage guy after all. But something about his tone and the way the words rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm just asking you to show me how to make him feel good."

Ritsuka reached up and took Kio's hand, pulling him down to sit on the bed next to him. Kio let his hand linger in Ritsuka's before slowly pulling it away, a momentary hesitation which was not lost on Ritsuka. Although he was somehow managing to maintain a cool facade, his heart was racing frantically. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but, win or lose, he was going to see it through. He'd had no intentions, no ulterior motives when he'd accepted Kio's invitation to stay the night; hell, he'd stayed over at Kio's more nights than not over the last couple of years. But something about the way Kio's fingers had brushed against his ear only minutes ago had started something within him, something he couldn't seem to stop now, something he didn't want to stop.

"Ritsuka," Kio took another slow breath and turned his head to meet Ritsuka's piercing gaze. "You don't know what you're asking me to do."

"Yes, I do."

"What about Soubi? You don't feel like it'd be wrong? Like it would be betraying him to do that kind of stuff with me?" Kio could feel his restraint slowly crumbling under the intense way Ritsuka was looking at him.

"No," he answered without hesitation. "Kio, I'm asking you to help me...to teach me. Show me how to make him see that I'm not a kid anymore. Show me how to make him lose control for once."

 _Ah_ , Kio thought, _that's what this is about. He wants to know how to seduce Soubi, how to push him past the brink of his better senses._ He smiled to himself, considering the irony of the situation. How often had he tried to seduce Soubi to no avail? And now he was starting to realize that, for what it was even worth, good or bad, he was definitely attracted to Ritsuka. _Showing my new crush how to get into the pants of my former crush. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride._ Kio chuckled darkly to himself at how ridiculous it all was.

Misinterpreting Kio's reaction as rejection, Ritsuka stood up abruptly.

"Forget it, forget I said anything. Fucking stupid idea-"

Before he could take a step Kio grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the bed. He reached up with his other hand and ran his knuckles down Ritsuka's cheek before taking hold of his chin and tipping his head back slightly. Leaning forward he closed what distance was left between them and claimed Ritsuka's mouth in a kiss, silencing whatever else the younger man may have tried to say. He realized he was being selfish by giving in so quickly - by giving in at all. He knew there were at least a dozen reasons why this was a bad idea; he just couldn't think of any at that moment.

Ritsuka responded instantly to Kio's touch, twisting his body in an attempt to get closer, their lips moving perfectly together. When his tongue slid forward seeking to deepen the kiss, Ritsuka's lips parted accomodatingly and without hesitation, his tongue meeting Kio's eagerly. He tasted different than Soubi, and his lips and tongue definitely moved more insistently and demandingly than Soubi's. Ritsuka decided it wasn't a bad difference at all and lost himself, letting Kio control the moment and possess his mouth. He made a small sound in the back of his throat and let his eyes slide shut as Kio continued the passionate assault on his lips.

Not realizing what he was doing anymore, Kio pressed forward, forcing Ritsuka onto his back. Ritsuka drew his legs up so that Kio was able to settle between them easily and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, holding him close. Never breaking their kiss, Kio rested one hand on Ritsuka's hip and moved the other hand into his dark hair, running his fingers through the soft mess. He caressed one of Ritsuka's feline ears, grazing his finger tips along the edges with a feather-light touch causing Ritsuka to gasp out Kio's name and arch his back.

At the sound of his name on Ritsuka's lips, Kio remembered himself and finally managed to pull away. He rested his forehead against Ritsuka's, both men panting quietly. Although he knew Ritsuka was not entirely sexually inexperienced, he still hadn't expected him to respond so eagerly, to give into his advances so quickly and completely. He found Ritsuka's willingness to surrender to him so easily both arousing and frightening with equal measure. He'd known giving into this request would be risky but there was no going back now. In a matter of minutes his world had been turned upside down and he had no desire to right it at the moment. He knew he should walk away right then and there, but something made him want to hold on.

Kio sat back on his heels in a kneeling position, pulling Ritsuka with him. Ritsuka kept his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Kio's neck, their foreheads pressed together and their lips almost touching but not quite. He was still nestled comfortably between the younger man's legs.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," Kio began.

"You don't have to apologize; I asked you to do it. I wish you hadn't stopped..." His voice trailed off. It was clear to Kio that Ritsuka had misunderstood his words, assuming the apology was for kissing him at all.

Ritsuka still had his eyes closed and began to feel the first hint of insecurity sneaking up on him. It had honestly seemed like a reasonable request at first. Kio was experienced in these things and he was not. Why shouldn't Kio be able to teach him how to take charge sexually and be more assertive? For some reason he'd expected to be able to keep a clear head and remain objective throughout the endeavor. He realized now things might be more complicated than that.

The way Kio kissed him made him feel very differently than when Soubi did it. With Soubi things were slow, hesitant, cautious. Kissing Kio was the opposite; it was aggressive, needy, demanding. It made him feel desired in an entirely different way, it made him feel possessed, it made him want to be reckless and abandon all rational thought.

Kio smiled against his lips, bringing his hand up and running his knuckles lightly down Ritsuka's cheek, repeating his earlier gesture and causing a noticeable shiver to pass down Ritsuka's spine.

"No, I'm sorry for stopping so abruptly."

Surprised by his words, Ritsuka finally opened his eyes to meet Kio's questioningly.

"Ritsuka." Kio sighed. "I still don't think this is a _good_ idea, but if I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right."

He leaned forward and claimed Ritsuka's lips again, slowly this time, framing his face with both hands and tilting his head slightly. His lips moved languidly, confidently and without any rush or insistence. The intensity created a slow burn somewhere deep in Ritsuka and he felt his body begin to tremble.

"This is all about you and Soubi." Kio whispered against his lips, saying the words aloud as much to remind himself as to remind Ritsuka. He started trailing soft kisses along Ritsuka's jaw line.

"To show you how to express yourself to him, how to make him feel as good as he makes you feel."

His lips found a soft earlobe and he pulled it between his teeth, nibbling gently and running his tongue along it, causing Ritsuka to inhale sharply. Kio smiled to himself, making a mental note of the reaction.

"How far have you and Soubi gone?" Before he took things too far or made any incorrect assumptions he figured it was safer to just ask.

"Um...you know..."

Ritsuka let his head fall back as Kio started kissing a path down his neck. He could feel the heat on his cheeks but wasn't sure if it was from Kio's lips or the question he'd just asked.

"Has he touched you?"

Kio found a particularly sensitive spot on Ritsuka's neck and sucked gently, letting his hands settle on the younger man's hips. He pulled Ritsuka forward so he was straddling Kio's lap.

"Yeah."

It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate with the way Kio's lips were moving on his neck. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd had someone's lips on him like this, but that didn't stop his body from feeling like it was on fire. He could feel himself becoming hard already and couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed. _Maybe this is what people mean by 'wanton desire,'_ he thought idly.

"With his hands? His mouth?"

At some point Kio's hands had begun to slide up Ritsuka's sides slowly, pushing his shirt up slightly as his lips worked their way back up Ritsuka's jaw and over to the other earlobe.

"Both," he replied breathily, suddenly aching to feel Kio's hands on his bare skin. He pressed himself forward, rubbing against Kio, trying to create some friction between them. Kio responded by grabbing Ritsuka's hips and meeting his thrust.

"And have you...returned the favor?" There really wasn't any better way to ask, but Kio needed to know what kind of experience Ritsuka had.

"Yeah, kind of..." Ritsuka thrust forward again, grinding against him.

 _Shit,_ Kio thought, _this is starting to feel like something out of Penthouse Forum_.

"Kind of?" He asked, genuinely curious. He wrapped an arm around Ritsuka and pressed one hand to the small of his back, holding him close, while the other hand came back to rest his hip. With his lips he continued to kiss a trail along Ritsuka's jaw line.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I was any good at it..." And there was the embarrassment he'd been able to avoid earlier. He felt himself blush at the memory.

Kio sensed the change that came over Ritsuka and immediately wished he hadn't asked.

"It's not important, Ritsuka."

Any response he might have made was cut off by Kio's lips on his. This kiss had the same demanding intensity as their first kiss and effectively erased any doubt or concern from Ritsuka's mind. Once again he let Kio take the lead, parting his lips when Kio's tongue sought access. Kio's hand again found its way up to Ritsuka's cat-like ear and stroked along the edges with a gentle touch, causing Ritsuka to shudder involuntarily. Soubi had never really touched him like that before and he was beginning to wonder why. He pressed against Kio, needing to feel the friction, trying to find relief from the ache that was beginning to overwhelm him.

Kio once again remembered himself and broke off their kiss. Ritsuka whined softly, tightening his hold on Kio and pressing his body against the older man's, his frustration becoming palpable. Kio kept one hand on the small of Ritsuka's back, holding him in place, and ran the other one through his already disheveled green hair.

"Ritsuka, we've got to take this slower."

Ritsuka groaned loudly and threw himself back on the bed, his legs still wrapped around Kio, and covered his eyes with an arm. Kio smiled at his melodramatic behavior despite himself. He knew then, in that moment, that he didn't stand a chance, he never had. He would give Ritsuka anything he wanted or do anything he asked. He thought back to all the times he'd called Soubi a pervert for his behavior towards Ritsuka but now realized that Soubi had just seen it sooner, been captivated by it sooner. There was something about Ritsuka, when you looked at him, when you really saw him, he made you want to break the rules and do the impossible.

He leaned forward slowly until his body was stretched out over Ritsuka's, bracing himself with his forearms on either side of Ritsuka's head.

"Look at me, Ricchan."

Begrudgingly, Ritsuka lowered the arm that was hiding his eyes and met Kio's gaze. Kio smiled kindly down at him.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but we're going way too fast." He paused as Ritsuka scoffed. "Ritsuka, I'm going to help you...but you have to remember, I'm only human... You're making me lose control and I can't do that." The last words were said quietly as if he were talking more to himself than to Ritsuka.

He rolled onto his side pulling Ritsuka with him so they were facing each other, their bodies close, barely touching. He reached up to brush some errant strands of black hair out of Ritsuka's face.

"Let's start again, okay?" He took a deep breath. Ritsuka nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Kio's. "Good. How 'bout you take the lead this time? Kiss me like Soubi kisses you."

"Ok..." Ritsuka sounded unsure.

This approach _did_ make sense, considering he'd originally asked Kio to help him become more assertive with Soubi. Somewhere along the way, however, he'd become very distracted; all he could think about was the feel of Kio's lips on his neck and his finger-tips grazing along his ear. He tried to clear his mind.

Closing his eyes, he imagined he was in the small apartment where Soubi had been living for the last five years. He pictured himself stretched out on Soubi's bed and imagined the man lying across from him was the tall blond fighter he'd devoted his life to saving. He reached out and ran his fingers through soft hair, caressing a cheek. Leaning forward, he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was somewhat hesitant simply because he wasn't used to initiating these types of things. But Kio was patient and responded to the kiss only enough to give Ritsuka the confidence to continue. He wasn't going to take control of this; Ritsuka needed to find a way to express what he wanted. After several slow kisses, he became a little bolder and pulled Kio's lower lip between his teeth, running his tongue along it.

Kio shuddered and realized this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He was used to sexual partners who were more experienced, partners with whom he didn't have to hold back or worry about taking things slowly. This was going to challenge him and take every ounce of his will power. He reached out and let his hand settle on Ritsuka's waist, pulling him ever so slightly closer.

Ritsuka wanted to deepen the kiss, to explore Kio's mouth, but he had never been the one to do that before and was worried that his attempts would be rejected or worse, laughed at. He ran his tongue along Kio's lower lip again hoping Kio would understand what he wanted and have mercy on him but he was disappointed. He had the feeling Kio was holding back on him and couldn't help the quiet sound of frustration that slipped out.

"Ritsuka," Kio said softly against his lips, "I can't just give in to you without making you work for it a little bit. You know Soubi's not going to be that easy."

Ritsuka made another soft sound of frustration; it tugged at something within Kio, making him want to throw his inhibitions aside and take the younger man without any further thought or concern. He took a deep breath.

"You have to be assertive, take what you want. That's the only way you're going to convince Soubi that you're ready and he doesn't have to hold back anymore."

"That's easy for you to say," Ritsuka replied quietly. "I'm just...scared I guess."

"Scared of what?"

"Rejection. Not being any good. Being laughed at."

"Being laughed at by who, Ritsuka?" He tipped Ritsuka's head back so their eyes met. "I promise you, I'm not going to laugh at you. Or reject you. And neither will Soubi. Think of this as your safe zone - you can do or try anything you want here." He smiled, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes. "I can't promise you I'll give in without making you work for it, but I _can_ promise you I'll never reject you or laugh at you."

"What if I'm not any good?"

"Well you know what they say...practice makes perfect."

There was something incredibly sensual in Kio's tone. It gave Ritsuka confidence and, before he could second guess himself again, he moved in to capture Kio's lips. He ran his tongue along Kio's lower lip one more time, pressing forward more insistently this time until his lips parted, finally allowing Ritsuka inside. He felt a rush of satisfaction as their tongues danced slowly together.

Ritsuka pressed forward so their bodies were flush, running a hand through Kio's hair before cupping his cheek possessively and forcing his head back slightly to give himself better access. Although not generally the submissive type by nature, Kio acquiesced to Ritsuka's burgeoning show of dominance with a sense of excitement. He allowed the younger man to dominate the kiss and ravage his mouth.

Now that Ritsuka had taken the first step in being assertive he figured there was no harm in returning the enthusiasm a little, helping to show Ritsuka he was doing things right and encouraging him to continue. He reached up to caress a feline ear suggestively before grabbing the back of Ritsuka's neck, tugging gently at the hairs there. He was rewarded with shiver and a low, appreciative groan deep in Ritsuka's throat.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ritsuka asked breathlessly.

"Doing what?" Kio's response was equally as breathless as he placed several small kisses along Ritsuka's jaw.

"That thing with my ears. You keep...touching them."

He could feel Kio's lips curl in a fiendish smile as he continued his path up Ritsuka's jaw to his earlobe. A chill went down his spine as Kio gently bit the soft flesh before running his tongue along it. At the same time, he reached up and skimmed his fingertips down the outside edges of Ritsuka's ear and back up again. The move was slow and deliberate, sending an intense shock through Ritsuka's body. He'd never felt so aroused before and wanted nothing more at that moment than for Kio to continue the caress. He thrust forward, grinding the evidence of his arousal against Kio, noting with appreciation that Kio seemed to be as turned on as he was.

"These ears are very sensitive when touched right. Some people will actually hold off on losing them because it feels so good."

"Yeah...I can see that," Ritsuka murmured, shifting his body in an attempt to get even closer to Kio. "Soubi's never done that before."

"That doesn't surprise me. It's likely that Sou-chan doesn't even know about it." He continued to trace the edges of Ritsuka's ears with an unhurried touch, acutely aware of just what he was doing to the younger man.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he know?"

"Well, it's just that Sou-chan's not as experienced as you probably think he is. I mean, he's only done it once as far as I know. He was very young when he lost his ears and, from my understanding, it wasn't a very gentle, loving experience. You probably know more about it than I do..."

Ritsuka remembered when Soubi told him about losing his ears. Kio was right - he'd been very young and it hadn't been a pleasant experience by any means. It had been his sensei, Ritsu, exerting his dominance over a young Soubi in order to force explicit obedience. Suddenly Soubi's hesitance to advance their physical relationship made a lot more sense. He felt like an idiot for not having put it together sooner. Life was always more complicated than he gave it credit for.

"What about you, Kio? You lost your ears young, too. How do you know so much about this stuff?"

Kio smiled mischievously, but there was a hint of sadness to it as well.

"Unlike Sou-chan, as I got older I didn't shut myself off from other people. I had more freedom than he did; I was able to experiment and have a little fun..."

He stroked Ritsuka's ear again, a little rougher this time, testing the waters. Ritsuka leaned into the touch, breathing harder and thrusting forward against Kio again.

"You know, I'm actually a little jealous of you, Ricchan." Kio said softly, his tone silky with promise. "Of the three of us, you're the only one who knows how good this feels."

"Really fucking good."

Kio chuckled before kissing Ritsuka.

"Such language, Ricchan. When did you become so vulgar?"

He didn't expect an answer and, as such, didn't give Ritsuka time to provide one before claiming his lips again. He was pleasantly surprised when Ritsuka responded instantly, tracing his tongue along his lips. Kio was done playing games for the night; he met Ritsuka's tongue without hesitation and coaxed it inside. He could feel Ritsuka growing bolder and his own arousal began to ache with need.

Slowly, he ran his hands up Ritsuka's sides, pushing his shirt further up. Ritsuka lifted his arms and allowed Kio to remove the garment completely, tossing it aside. He couldn't suppress a shiver as Kio caressed his bare chest, pinching a sensitive nipple. A low moan escaped him when Kio lowered his head to take the other nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before biting it gently.

The feel of Kio's hands and lips on his body made Ritsuka's skin burn with electricity. He'd never been so turned on before; there was something about Kio's confidence and sensuality that was irresistible and erotic. Kio's answering bulge pressing against him only fueled his new-found bravado. He rolled his hips, earning himself a groan from the other man.

Ritsuka didn't think he could take much more but he wasn't ready for things to end either. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd started with Kio and, somewhere in the back of his mind, he began to worry that this might be a one-time lesson. A sudden sense of disappointment washed over him at the thought. The logical part of his mind told him he should be more worried about these confusing new feelings he was having than about this being a one-time thing but the part of his mind that was overcome with desire and lust for Kio told the logical part of his mind to kindly fuck off for right now.

As the assault on his sensitive nipples continued, Ritsuka reached forward and began to fumble with the button on Kio's jeans. Expecting to be met with resistance he was pleasantly surprised when the older man tilted his hips to make the task easier. The button popped open and he slid the zipper down eagerly, his hand shaking slightly with both nerves and excitement. Kio laid back on the bed and raised his hips to make it easier for Ritsuka to pull his jeans off completely.

He took in the sight of Kio in his underwear, the blue boxer-brief's hugging his arousal tantalizingly. He'd only ever seen Soubi before and by the looks of it, they were similar in size. He wondered briefly how he measured up with Kio's previous partners but shook the thought off immediately before doubt and insecurity could take hold. He knew he wasn't small and there was no sense in putting any more thought into it than that.

Kio watched Ritsuka closely, looking for any sign of hesitation or second thoughts. All he saw, however, was lust in those violet half-lidded eyes. It fueled his own desire and he pulled Ritsuka to him, kissing him fiercely. He had a sense that they were moving too fast, but Ritsuka certainly wasn't complaining. If this was how the younger man acted with Soubi, Kio couldn't understand what the blond was waiting for; Ritsuka was clearly ready for a more intimate relationship.

As the kiss deepened, Ritsuka ran his hand down Kio's chest slowly, stopping only when he reached the waistband, running his fingers along the elastic. Kio broke the kiss, his breathing erratic. He needed to focus one last time before he went over the edge, needed to know Ritsuka was okay with what they were doing.

"Ritsuka...are you sure about this?"

Ritsuka nodded absentmindedly while trying to recapture Kio's lips, taking hold of him through the thin material of his underwear. Kio's head rolled back on the pillow and a moan escaped him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He tried to clear his head as Ritsuka trailed wet kisses down his neck, stroking him slowly.

"No, Ritsuka...I need you to tell me-"

He gasped, his words cut off as Ritsuka slid his hand into his underwear and took hold of him, all barriers gone. Ritsuka slid his palm over Kio's head, wetting it with the moisture already building there before pumping Kio's length. He repeated the gesture a second time as he kissed his way back up Kio's neck.

"I promise you, Kio, I'm okay with this...I want this," he whispered against Kio's lips. "And if you ask me again, I promise you I'll stop." Their eyes met, and Kio recognized the sexual awareness he saw in those violet eyes, it told him he didn't have anything to worry about, it told him it was okay to let go, it begged him to get lost in this moment with Ritsuka. He sensed that, at some point, this "lesson" had stopped being about Ritsuka and Soubi and had become solely about Ritsuka and himself, the consequences for which they would later have to deal.

"Don't stop, Ritsuka...please don't stop..."

Ritsuka could feel that Kio had finally given himself over to him completely and he found it incredibly erotic and a major turn-on. He managed to pull Kio's underwear off and wrapped his hand around the velvety length again, pumping slowly, enjoying the way Kio felt under his palm and the sounds Kio was making as he stroked and squeezed. Kio's moans and shudders were a sign that he was doing something right and he used them as a guide. When he started breathing quicker Ritsuka increased the pace of his strokes, running his thumb along the sensitive skin under Kio's head.

"God, Ritsuka, don't stop...just like that...please...yes...shit, Ritsuka..."

His words, like his thoughts, began running together incoherently. He couldn't think clearly anymore, he was lost in the feel of Ritsuka's hand on his hard length and Ritsuka's lips on his neck. He was lost in Ritsuka. His release wasn't far off and he wanted this moment, this feeling, to last forever. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before.

He was close, Ritsuka could sense that much. He was growing bolder, though, and didn't just want to get Kio off; he wanted to drive him a little crazy. From what he could tell, it turned Kio on when he was a little vulgar. Ritsuka licked his earlobe, running his tongue along the earrings that lined the outer edge, pumping hard and fast. He took one of the small metal loops between his teeth and tugged gently.

"Cum for me, Kio," he whispered into Kio's ear.

That was all it took. His release was harder and more intense than anything he'd experienced in the past. Ritsuka continued to stoke him until the shuddering stopped. As he came back down, he couldn't help but marvel at how intense his orgasm had been from just a hand job. Maybe it was because it'd been so long since he'd done anything with anyone, or maybe it was because it was Ritsuka... He didn't waste time dwelling on it; there would be time for that later. Right now there was a sensual young man lying next to him, a man who had just taken him to the edge of the cliff and pushed him over without warning and he was more than ready to return the favor.

He rolled over on top of Ritsuka forcing him onto his back, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of Ritsuka's head. Although he'd very much enjoyed Ritsuka's show of dominance it was his turn to take control now. Ritsuka's eyes were dark with desire and his lips were slightly parted; Kio had never seen someone so ready. He pressed his lips to Ritsuka's desperately, kissing deeply and passionately, holding the younger man's face between his hands. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Kio's waist and held him close. He began placing light, teasing kisses along Ritsuka's jaw and down his neck.

Ritsuka let his head fall back as Kio continued the path down his neck. He couldn't believe what he'd just done – he'd gotten Kio off and it had only taken minutes! More than that, though, was how into it Kio had been. The noises he'd been making and the wanton look on his face had given Ritsuka confidence, courage, bravado. The way his name fell off Kio's lips in the throes of his passion and the way Kio had all but begged him not to stop had sent a chill down Ritsuka's spine. It was an aphrodisiac he didn't think he would ever get enough of.

Now, all he could focus on was the feel of Kio's lips on his bare skin, the way his tongue circled around a nipple before teeth bit down gently, playfully.

"God, Kio," he grunted as his other nipple was pinched. Soubi was never rough with him, and he was finding that he enjoyed a little pain.

Kio smiled wickedly at Ritsuka's reaction. He wasn't into anything too hard core, by any means, but it thrilled him that the younger man didn't seem to mind things a little on the rough side. He bit down gently on one nipple again, tugging a little more forcefully than before while running his nails along the other one. At the same time, he reached up with his other hand and stroked one of Ritsuka's cat-like ears, running his finger tips up and down the edge causing Ritsuka to shudder and arch his back off the bed.

"Oh, fuck, Kio!"

He didn't know how long his sanity would hold out with the onslaught of sexual stimulation. He wanted Kio. Badly. More than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. In that moment, he would have gladly let Kio take his ears. There would be no hesitation or second guessing. Anything he wanted, Ritsuka would do or give. He had fallen under Kio's spell and there was nothing he could do about it now, not that he wanted to.

Kio continued kissing his way down Ritsuka's chest. He ran his fingertips lightly, almost reverently, along the small black letters that spelled LOVELESS down his right side. They had shown up shortly after Ritsuka had met his true fighter, the first L directly below his right nipple and the last S right above his hip. Kio traced his tongue along the letters, dipping his head lower and placing kisses along the edge of Ritsuka's jeans.

He kissed Ritsuka's stomach as he undid the button and slid the zipper down slowly with one hand before pulling the jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion, leaving Ritsuka fully exposed beneath him. He took in the sight of his naked body, taking the time to fully appreciate Ritsuka's beauty.

Ritsuka's body began to tremble as Kio lowered his head to kiss along the area where his hips met his thighs, dipping his tongue into the groove there. His hips were held down as Kio repeated the gesture on the other side.

"Kio, please…" He was so close to going over the edge already and wanted to feel Kio's lips on him, to feel his tongue wrapped around his throbbing length.

Kio must have heard the need in his voice and understood his plea. Suddenly he was inside Kio's mouth, surrounded by Kio's warmth. He cried out as Kio drew him in, wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft and pumping slowly, his mouth and hand moving together in a rhythm designed to push him past the brink and succeeding brilliantly. He moaned low in his throat as Kio ran his tongue along the underside of his length before pulling him back inside and sucking hard.

"Fuck, Kio…that's…Oh, God! Fuck!"

He finally lost it when Kio reached up and pinched a nipple roughly while simultaneously relaxing his throat and consuming all of Ritsuka, swallowing around his aching member. He'd never felt anything like it before and came instantly, his body shaking violently with the intensity, Kio's name tumbling from his lips over and over again.

Kio continued sucking until Ritsuka's shaking subsided into an almost imperceptible tremble. He pulled off of Ritsuka gently and licked all around the base, cleaning him completely. The feel of Kio's tongue on him so soon after such an intense orgasm was almost too much for Ritsuka to bear, causing him to arch his back into the touch and moan softly.

"You taste so good, Ritsuka, it's hard to make myself stop." Kio smiled darkly as he kissed his way back up Ritsuka's chest before flopping on his back beside younger man, lying shoulder to shoulder.

They laid like that in silence for several minutes, coming down off the passion-fueled adrenalin high. Ritsuka listened to the soft sounds of Kio's breathing, wondering if he'd fallen asleep. He wasn't quite sure where they went from here. Though he'd spent the majority of his free time with Kio over the last five years he felt like he was seeing a whole new side of the other man for the first time.

Over the years, Kio had gone from being Soubi's goofy college friend to Ritsuka's almost constant companion and confidant, someone Ritsuka could talk to and rely on. Now, however, he was seeing Kio as more than that; he saw a sensual and passionate man, someone he cared about and someone who cared about him, someone he thought he might fall for if he wasn't careful. He cleared his throat nervously, suddenly acutely aware of his nakedness and beginning to feel self conscious.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?" Kio asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ritsuka replied quickly. "I think I'm just gonna use the bathroom...get cleaned up, you know, before bed." He paused a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "Do you have something I can sleep in?"

"Of course." Kio reached over to the dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer just enough to retrieve a pair of grey pajama pants. Ritsuka stood up, quickly pulling on the light cotton pants. They were slightly big on him and hung low on his hips, accentuating his lithe frame. Kio couldn't help but notice he avoided eye contact as he walked out of the room.

Once in the bathroom, Ritsuka shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair and lightly touched one of his cat-like ears. Of course they were still there; he hadn't slept with Kio. Still, what they'd done had been so passionate and felt so intense that a part of him thought he might actually have lost them. Now he laid them flat against his head so they were barely noticeable and turned his head slightly, imagining what he would look like without his ears. Though he'd thought about sleeping with Soubi frequently, he never really thought about himself without ears and a tail. It was strange to think of himself as an adult but he realized he might not have his feline features for much longer.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face before brushing his teeth. He spent the night at Kio's apartment so often that there were two toothbrushes in the cup on the sink, his and Kio's. Despite himself, he felt a smile play across his lips at the intimacy of such a small thing, something he'd overlooked all these years. He wondered if Kio had overlooked it, as well.

When he walked back into the bedroom he saw Kio had pulled on a pair of light blue sweatpants and was climbing back into bed. Standing at the edge of the bed, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Kio's bare chest, down his flat stomach, along the sharp curve of his hips.

"It's late, Ritsuka...we should probably get some sleep..."

Ritsuka blushed, dropping his gaze. He didn't know what to do. Should he get back into bed with Kio? Should he sleep on the couch like he normally did? He'd slept there thousands of times before, but things were suddenly very different.

"Yeah, of course." He reached out and grabbed one of the pillows off the bed. "I was just getting a pillow. I'll get a blanket out of the closet. Goodnight." He mentally kicked himself for making things so awkward.

"Ritsuka, wait."

He lifted his eyes then and finally met Kio's gaze. He couldn't quite define what he saw there but he was fairly certain there was some confusion mixed with concern. Whatever it was tugged at something inside him and held him rooted to the spot.

"You could, you know, just sleep in here tonight. It'd be more comfortable than the couch anyway..."

"I don't know, Kio... I just..."

He wasn't sure why he was hesitating. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to stay. More than anything, he wanted to get into bed and fall asleep at Kio's side. It was the intensity of his desire to do so that frightened him and held him back.

Kio reached out and took the pillow from his hand.

"Stay with me tonight, Ritsuka."

"Kio-"

Whatever argument he might have made was cut off as Kio leaned forward and cupped his cheek with one hand, bringing their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle, full of unspoken promises. Ritsuka couldn't deny the pounding in his chest that Kio's closeness provoked. He pulled back slightly, meeting Kio's eyes.

"Please, stay with me. Give me tonight."

"Ok." He couldn't say no to Kio, even if he'd wanted to. There was something hypnotic in Kio's violet eyes and low voice, something that seemed to possess him and made him forget about everything else.

Slowly, Ritsuka got into bed and settled with his back pressed against Kio's chest. Kio wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, placing a single kiss on his temple.

"Goodnight, Ricchan."

"Goodnight, Kio."

He wanted to say more. He wanted to thank Kio for what he'd done but was overcome with a sudden shyness. In asking him to stay, Kio had, in a way, laid some of his cards on the table. It was as if he was trying to let Ritsuka know that what they'd done meant something to him, something more than a lesson in seduction. And Ritsuka had returned that sentiment by giving in with a simple "ok" after trying to argue. With Soubi, Ritsuka had been consumed by his feelings of sexual inexperience. Now he was feeling something new, emotional inexperience. He wanted to let Kio know that it had meant something to him, too, but hadn't a clue how to go about it.

Sometimes, he realized, the simplest answer was the best one. He turned his head and captured Kio's lips, catching him off guard.

"Thanks, Kio." He pressed their lips together again before turning back around.

Kio tightened his arms around Ritsuka and kissed his shoulder softly.

"Anything for you, Ritsuka." He whispered before closing his eyes.


End file.
